Hatsukoi
by LullabyNemesis Tsuki
Summary: (Kurama+Hiei) La primera vez de Hiei y Kurama juntos. Autor: Katchan


HOLA A TODOS. MI NOMBRE ES ~*Némesis Tsuki*~.**A C L A R O**: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ESCRITO ORIGINALMENTE EN INGLÉS. POR ÚLTIMO, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE  EL TIPO DE VOCABULARIO QUE SE MUESTRE EN MIS TRADUCCIONES NO ES RESPONSABILIDAD MÍA YA QUE YO LOS TRADUZCO TAL Y COMO SON. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

**nakuru_kinomoto@hotmail.com                                                         **

                                                                     Atentamente: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~

~*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*~

**Hatsu-koi. **

Por: Katchan.

(sdesk@achilles.net)

          Él camina junto a mí, con las manos en los bolsillos, casi relajado. El único signo de su usual defensa natural, es el rápido movimiento de sus ojos mirando alrededor, notando la posición de cada árbol, cada posible escondite para enemigos.

          Sé que no hay peligro aquí, no lo habría traído aquí, si no me hubiera asegurado de ello. De tras de nosotros, mientras caminamos, el pasto y plantas pequeñas recubren nuestros pasos, para que así no podamos ser encontrados fácilmente. Necesito estar solo con él por un momento. Los demás no lo entenderían, así que me he asegurado de que no tengan idea de dónde comenzar a buscarnos.

          Nos detenemos en un claroscuro lugar del bosque. Miro alrededor y los arbustos se cierran envolviendo el claro, manteniéndonos seguros de ojos inoportunos o de ser descubiertos accidentalmente. 

          El voltea un poco y me mira por el rabillo del ojo. Tomo su mano en la mía. Él me mira, sorprendido, aunque ésta no es la primera vez que tomo su mano. Lo acerco un poco hacia a mí para mirarlo, tomo su otra mano y entrelazo mis dedos con los de él, un pequeño símbolo de lo que más anhelo.

          Él me mira, sus finas cejas juntas, pensativo. No digo nada, lo que tengo que decir tomaría toda una vida.

          ¿Qué podría decir? ¿Que lo amo? Amor es una palabra muy débil para expresar el incontrolable anhelo que siento cuando lo miro, cuando pienso en él. ¿Que lo necesito? Eso no describe ni un poco el desgarrador vacío en mí que sólo él puede llenar. ¿Que lo deseo? Una palabra tan vulgar para decir que sacrificaría cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, por que se entregara a mí deseoso, plenamente, tan apasionadamente como yo deseo entregarme a él.

          Siento lágrimas llenando mis ojos de nuevo, y levanto la mirada, sobre su cabeza, en el reconfortante color verde del pequeño pabellón formado por ramas entrelazadas, obstruyendo el paso de la luz del sol. Odio que él me haya orillado a esto, que el sólo pensar en él me haya orillado a esto.

          Pero muy difícilmente puedo culparle. Yo he sido el agresor mientras que él ha permanecido siempre pasivo, yo he sido el cazador mientras él se ha escondido de mí. Es mi culpa que el mirar sus impenetrables ojos me haga llorar, pero no me arrepiento de ello, ni por un instante.

          Él da un paso hacia mí, luego otro y permanece casi contra mi cuerpo. Cierro mis ojos, respiro profundamente y lo miro, esperando que mis ojos no revelen mis sentimientos aunque me he de ver como si tuviera un letrero en la frente con ellos impresos.

          Intento sonreírle, él no lo hace, pues casi nunca lo hace. Sus sonrisas son muy raras, lo que las hace más valiosas para mí.

        Él baja la mirada. Sé que este momento de intimidad es difícil para él, y nunca le he pedido más de lo que está dispuesto a darme. Diariamente, mi desesperada necesidad de él crece, pero él es capaz sólo de entregarse a mí en dolorosas porciones, y valoro infinitamente cada una, las mantengo escondidas de cualquiera que pudiera verlas, y las admiro cuando estoy solo.

          Libera sus dedos de mi mano y dejo que mis manos caigan a mis costados, tragándome un quejido proveniente de mi garganta y suspirando decepcionado.

          Pero de pronto, fuertes brazos me rodean, cálidas manos acarician mi espalda y me jalan hacia él. Estoy muy sorprendido como para reaccionar. Él levanta la mirada buscando mi rostro como lo hace usualmente, su rostro solemne como siempre. No aparta la mirada.

          Dudosamente, como si no lo hubiera hecho antes, lo tomo entre mis brazos. Él respira profundamente, pensativo y exhala lentamente. Observa el claro y luego a mí.

          Coloco una pierna alrededor de las de él, bajándolo lentamente y depositándolo suavemente en el fresco pasto; sus ojos se abren alarmados, pero no dice nada, no forcejea. Miro profundamente sus ojos y veo, como siempre lo hago, el terror que siente ante el hecho de estar tan cerca de mí.

          Él tiembla bajo mi cuerpo; sus puños están cerrados, aferrados a mi camisa. Sus labios están fuertemente cerrados, su mandíbula está tensa.

          Levanto mi mano para tocar su rostro, para suavizar su tensión. Está sudando, y seco su ceja con mi manga. Paso mis dedos por sus labios, y me acerco más a él para besarlo. Sus dedos aprietan más fuerte mi camisa. Su respiración es entrecortada, rápida. Cierra sus ojos.

          Me muevo para recostarme a su lado, no tomaré nada que no esté dispuesto a darme gustosamente.

          Abre sus ojos, voltea a verme, confundido. Sonrío, acariciando su mejilla de nuevo, muevo mi mano hasta llegar a la parte trasera de su cuello y lo acaricio suavemente. Levanta una ceja, sin comprender.

          No importan mis necesidades, no importan mis deseos insatisfechos, esperaré a que él venga a mí.

          Se acomoda para verme a la cara, su mirada confusa se torna en un enigmático gesto. Nuestras narices casi se tocan y puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de mi ropa.

          Tiene un hermoso cuerpo, compacto y musculoso, sin un solo gramo de sobrepeso en ninguna parte. Demasiado delgado, talvez, pero olvida comer cuando está concentrándose en su entrenamiento.

          Mi mano desciende hasta posarse sobre su hombro, a lo largo de su brazo y luego sobre su cadera. No se molesta, no la aleja de sí. Finalmente suelta mi camisa, y el pánico en sus facciones comienza a desvanecerse. 

          Le sonrío de nuevo, para que se relaje. Él sólo me mira.

          Levanta su mano hacia mí y toma un mechón de mi cabello en sus dedos, lo enreda en sus dedos y lo examina de cerca. Luego, lo coloca sobre mi hombro un poco dudoso. Acaricia mi cabello, pasa sus dedos a través de él y pone la palma de su mano sobre mi cabeza.

          Levanta un poco su cabeza hacia mí y me besa, tan suavemente que apenas puedo sentirlo.

          Se aparta un poco y me mira, como pidiendo mi autorización. Yo sólo lo miro, sin hablar. Baja su mirada, se acerca y besa mi garganta. Yo me estremezco ante esa caricia y cierro mis ojos por un momento. Se mueve un poco para que su cuerpo quede más cerca del mío.

          Aún está nervioso; su cuerpo está tenso, su respiración se vuelve más rápida. En cierto momento me doy cuenta de que estoy conteniendo mi respiración y la dejo salir lentamente.

          Me levanto un poco para que quede bajo mi cuerpo. Hago esto cuidando no poner todo mi peso en su cuerpo. Con una mano comienzo a desabotonar su camisa, cuidadosamente, sin ninguna prisa, sosteniendo su silenciosa mirada con la mía. Abro completamente su camisa y paso mis dedos sobre su pecho, sintiendo los suaves y firmes músculos de su duro abdomen, revelando la calidez de su suave piel, cubierta por una ligera capa de sudor.

          Se estremece ante mi caricia. Miro su rostro, intentando descifrar su expresión. Aún está tranquilo, sus ojos fijos en mí. Se levanta un poco y se apoya sobre sus codos; mirándome, sus ojos muy abiertos, su boca ligeramente abierta. Le dirijo una sonrisa llena de deseo y meto mi lengua dentro de su ombligo.

          Él se sorprende y se sienta. Pone sus manos en mi cabello. Lo miro a los ojos un poco desalentado, temiendo haberlo asustado.

          De pronto sonríe. Una lenta media sonrisa.

          Suelta mi cabello, se quita su camisa completamente y vuelve a recargarse sobre sus codos. Él me mira, expectativo, confiando en mí, esperando ver qué haré después.

          Después, hago el amor con él.

          Primero nos movemos lentamente, dudosos ante nuestra inexperiencia. He fantaseado por mucho tiempo con poder explorar su cuerpo, descubrir puntos sensibles, saber lo que le complace; pero no tengo oportunidad de hacerlo esta vez, ya que me jala hacia él, repentinamente fieramente deseoso. Soy cuidadoso, no quiero lastimarlo, no quiero intimidarlo; pero ya no está asustado. Me aferro a él mientras el universo se reduce a nada más que dos personas moviéndose juntas, aferrados el uno al otro, respirando rápidamente, necesitándonos.

          Lo abrazo fuertemente contra mi cuerpo, después, intento controlar mi respiración. Su cuerpo tiembla, él presiona su cuerpo contra mí y recarga su frente en mi pecho. Acaricio su cabello, y le digo algo al oído. Puedo sentir el rápido palpitar de su corazón bajo mi piel. Siento cómo traga saliva de pronto, y creo que está llorando, pero no me atrevo a ver.

          Cuando finalmente nos soltamos, nos sentamos sobre el pasto para vernos a la cara, pero él no quiere levantar su rostro para verme. Una lágrima resbala por su mejilla, y cae de su barbilla. Levanto mi mano y limpio suavemente la marca que dejó, me acerco a él y levanto su rostro, besando tiernamente sus párpados, su nariz, su boca.

          Noto algo que llama mi atención y miro hacia abajo. Su mano está abierta sobre su rodilla. Brillando, en medio de su mano, hay una joya negra. Él cierra su puño alrededor de ella. Levanto mi mirada hacia él, pero sé lo que es.

          Una gema. _Su_ lágrima convertida en gema, impecable, negra y brillante.

          Mira hacia su puño.

          Toma mi mano, abre mi puño y deposita la gema en mi palma cuidadosamente y cierra mi puño. Lo miro a los ojos de nuevo.

"Ya no llores." Me ordena, en un suspiro, levantando mi puño y presionando sus labios sobre mis dedos, incapaz de fingir su usual frialdad.

          Inmediatamente le desobedezco.

~*Fin*~ 


End file.
